


Six or Sixteen

by fromgodwithlove



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AO3的中文计数有问题, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Harems, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Charles, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, me trying to english, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 共4000字, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 艾里克做了一次深呼吸。这并没有多大帮助，卧室的空气中弥漫着浓烈的信息素和性欲气息，他赤红的双眼让理性思维蒙上了阴影，他只知道面前舒展着身体的人是查尔斯。他的查尔斯，赤身裸体，淤青点点，被一根硬塞进去的阴茎呛住了喉咙。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Six or Sixteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5442383) by [widgenstain](archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain)
> 
> 原文标签：平行宇宙-仍有能力，Alpha/Beta/Omega世界观，发情期/高热，情节什么是情节/没什么情节的色情描写，激烈的性爱，存疑的准许，剧情转折，怀孕的暗示，配偶群，Omega查尔斯，我尝试用英文写作，作者不会感到抱歉的，繁殖，多角恋爱，充满占有欲的行为，暴力的想法，尝试着幽默，快乐的结局

艾里克做了一次深呼吸。这并没有多大帮助，卧室的空气中弥漫着浓烈的信息素和性欲气息，他赤红的双眼让理性思维蒙上了阴影，他只知道面前舒展着身体的人是查尔斯。他的查尔斯，赤身裸体，淤青点点，被一根硬塞进去的阴茎呛住了喉咙。  
  
艾里克伸手触摸他洁白的小腿，手指梳理过他柔软的头发；而另一个alpha（罗根）操着查尔斯向上仰起的嘴巴，撕扯着他的头皮就像他只是个玩具，而不是一个气喘吁吁、全身泛着潮红、成熟到足够受精的omega。  
  
艾里克把查尔斯紧闭的膝盖分开，露出他的后穴。他发出呻吟：那里就像他的嘴唇一样肿胀发红，情液满溢。艾里克用力捋动阴茎发出哼声，但他的手指相比眼前的景象只是一种欺骗。他把omega丰满的大腿往后推，几乎把他颤抖的身体弯折成了两半。  
  
罗根完全拔出时，查尔斯发出了哀鸣。他朦胧的双眼在艾里克的方向搜寻，然后罗根拉住他的头发，继续在他的嘴里戳刺。艾里克无法抑制住炽热的的怒火和强烈的占有欲。为了平息它，他咬了一口查尔斯大腿内侧雪白柔软的皮肤，omega发出一声痛苦低沉的颤音。但他牙齿留下的一圈红色轮廓只是查尔斯身体上众多淤痕中的一个，而艾里克很快就被面前松软潮湿的洞口所吸引。它通常很小、紧紧闭合，现在被艾里克的手指操开了，他继续向深处抠挖...  
  
距离这么近，麝香味太浓郁了；他沉醉其中，情不自禁地探出舌头舔舐。艾里克品尝到一点咸味，发情期的omega让人无法抗拒，他的感官被淹没了，他希望能永远停留在此刻。但他的战利品扭动身体，猛地一弹，几乎脱离了控制，所以艾里克低声咆哮，让查尔斯停下来。  
  
罗根的回应是充满攻击性的撞击，查尔斯徒劳地想要把大腿并拢，但艾里克的头卡在那里。艾里克把他的膝盖抬高——用了些力气——他盯着罗根，罗根也直视着他。在紧张的几秒钟里，谁也没有移动。然后，查尔斯发出了一声可怜的哭喊，摇晃起他紧窄的屁股，艾里克坚定的意志力立刻被抛到了天外。他抓住omega的腰部把他拖离罗根。另一个alpha大喊出声，他攥起拳头，看起来就要打架了。艾里克也咆哮着，露出牙齿，准备战斗。他可以从罗根的骨头上撕下血肉，他可以像碾死一只小虫一样毁了他，在他的尸骸旁要了omega...  
  
但是，查尔斯试图用笨拙的四肢爬上他的膝盖，他的呜咽声更大了，艾里克沸腾着的愤怒很快就消失得无影无踪。  
  
这才是第一要务。艾里克比他想象的反应要快。  
  
他把查尔斯扔进床铺里，查尔斯用肚子翻滚了一圈，抬高了柔软的圆屁股，准备好了被操。艾里克须臾间就趴在了他身上。罗根非常愤怒，无言的抗议还来不及发出。他用贪婪的大掌把雪白的臀肉掰开，压下查尔斯的肩膀，更好地拱起他的后背，然后缓慢坚定地埋进那处紧致又湿热、张弛着蠕动的所在。Omega发出一声号哭，如果埃里克的头脑中仍有理性，他会温柔一些，慢慢地动，但他此时后退几寸，又狠狠操入这具柔软的、奉献的躯体。  
  
在他身后的某处，罗根咕哝了一声，艾里克感觉他靠近了。他抬高查尔斯的一条腿，以便操得更深。另一个alpha的龟头渗出前液，轻轻碰了一下艾里克的后穴，手臂圈住他汗湿的胸膛，罗根撞了上去。那很疼，即使艾里克的身体已经准备好了，但没有任何事能让他从眼前的胜利狂欢中分心。  
  
他是第一个操omega的人。他赢了。  
  
他抓起两片丰满的臀瓣，指甲陷进臀肉里，更加认真地操着低泣的omega。查尔斯的膝盖在猛攻之下支撑不住，他向前扑倒，连带着艾里克贴上他的脊背埋得更深，他的脸藏进查尔斯的脖子。信息素和汗水的香味弥漫在空气中，查尔斯湿热的甬道夹紧了，他失去了对最后防线的控制。他在查尔斯光滑的皮肤上又舔又咬，在他的屁股上碾磨，等待着不可避免的完美高潮。当他的结膨胀的时候，他尽力让自己进入到最深，然后发出低沉粗鲁的喉音。他颤抖着射精了，他身下绷紧的小小身躯也在颤动，试图从他的双球中挤出最后一滴精液。他的本能不会让他把自己的全部重量压在筋疲力尽的omega身上，而罗根的老二击中了他身体内的绝佳位置，让艾里克的种子在狭窄的通道内射出更多。  
  
他在灌满查尔斯，一个快乐的、慵懒的微笑融化在他的唇边，他能感觉到自己的精液仍在持续着小股渗出。  
  
当他的结消退到可以解开时，罗根就把他推到一边。艾里克不得体地咆哮着，感觉受到了冷落，但查尔斯的高亢尖叫和床铺的嘎吱作响声把他带回了现实。  
  
罗根轻轻将查尔斯翻了个面，粗糙的手掌抓住他通红的屁股托高，远离床面，操了进去，就像他没有体重似的。罗根只在上身覆盖着亚麻布织物，查尔斯没有对抗他力量的有效杠杆，但他仍然试图反击。角度改变时，他发出尖叫，双腿锁住罗根的髋部。他第一次高潮的迹象在下腹蔓延，这种状态下他并没有变软。罗根深红的阴茎仍在快速戳刺，双球不断抽打着查尔斯的臀部。艾里克的腹部又清晰地涌上一股热流，他把查尔斯上下晃动的老二含进嘴巴，这味道和他的情液很不一样，但尝起来也很好。  
  
当艾里克含住他吮吸时，查尔斯呻吟了一声，尽管这姿势有点艰难，但一只有力的小手找到了艾里克的双球，把它们紧紧攥住，让艾里克的脊背感到一阵愉悦的疼痛，由下至上颤动。突然间他感觉一切都太过了，但同时他还想要更多。罗根就像听到了他的愿望，放低查尔斯，把他修长的双腿抬到肩膀上，将自己所有的一切都投入到这场狂乱的性事当中。  
  
大床用力摇晃着，查尔斯浑身颤抖。艾里克潜下身，舔走他胡乱流出的泪水，吻上他疯狂哭叫的嘴唇，而那只手还紧紧抓着他的阴茎。罗根臀部的动作变慢了，无法像以前那样来回移动；他的结完全成形了，接着他长长发出一声响亮的、宽慰的呻吟。查尔斯伸手掰过艾里克的肩膀用力咬了一口。艾里克大叫出声。然后，耀眼的白光席卷了三人，几乎将一切焚烧为灰烬。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早上，查尔斯十分困难地张开打架的眼睑。  
  
他头晕目眩，罗根拉扯过的头皮灼烧着。他污秽不堪，被瘀伤和咬痕所覆盖。是的，他的屁股很疼，这让他一阵懊恼。还有，凝固的鲜血沾染在他干裂的嘴唇上，很可能是艾里克的，他对此感到内疚。  
  
但是，昨天驱使他交配的翻滚着的欲望已经平息了。现在只残留些微弱的兴奋感。一个好迹象，一个很好的标志，他思考，微笑着注视汗津津的下腹，下一任皇帝、女皇或者他们的兄弟姐妹很可能已经在成长了。  
  
“早安，陛下！你今天感觉如何？”  
  
安娜·玛丽*手里端着一杯清水，他此时非常需要。  
 _注：即罗刹女。_  
  
“简直就像被辆马车碾过似的，除此之外我还好。”  
  
他看见了周围沾满污迹的床单，厌恶地皱起鼻子。  
  
“麦考伊医生昨晚检查之后想要换掉，但是他说你紧紧抓着它不愿意松手。”  
  
查尔斯模糊想起他对着他的朋友情绪失控了，叹了口气。  
  
“别担心，陛下，他明白的，他们当时都在那里。”  
  
说到他们：  
  
“我的配偶*们怎么样了？”  
 _注：consort，指君主的配偶。_  
  
“他们仍然被安置在各自房间里，陛下。据说，霍利特先生在近卫军把他带回去后再没有合眼，整晚都盯着墙壁上的洞。 兰谢尔爵士一小时前醒了过来，他威胁说，如果他没有听到你亲口保证自己完好无损，他会让那个地方四分五裂。“  
  
他们互相看了会儿，然后开始放声大笑。 “alpha...他们总是觉得我很易碎。雷米*因为我差点杀了他，鞭笞了自己一个星期。”她露齿而笑， “我也很佩服你的决定，发情期同时承受两个混蛋的折磨。我认为自己做不到这点。“  
 _注：即牌皇。_  
  
查尔斯自嘲地微笑，手指撩起乱糟糟的卷发。他有什么选择呢？他已经是一位低调的皇帝了，十六个丈夫中有七个是政治婚姻。他从不与他们上床睡觉。  
  
至于其他人...他们同样英俊、聪明、繁殖力强。这是个问题，因为根据传统，下一任君主的荣誉只会落在一位alpha身上，他能为帝国利益最大化努力，擅长在议会上扮演好角色。艾里克和罗根在战争、外交或国家政策方面都没有特别的天赋，他们的才能体现在谈判桌上。艾里克主动减少他们宗教信仰之间的差距，罗根则拥有一座经营良好的孤儿院。  
  
他们都非常有优势。他们都是强大的变种人，有利于继承他们变种能力的下任皇帝。顺便一提，查尔斯喜欢他们在卧室玩出的花样和展示的技巧，超过所有一切。  
  
事实上，他平等地 **爱** 着他们两人。当他宣布自己准备好要孩子的时候，两个傻瓜开始积极地追求查尔斯，并且在这个过程中激烈竞争。查尔斯提出同时要他们两个，让命运决定谁会成为继承人的alpha父亲。他们接受了在头脑中埋下一个压倒性的心电感应指令，尖叫着提醒“不要互相杀戮”。  
  
那么现在问题是昨天谁成功了？任何结果查尔斯都不会介意，如果能生下多胞胎最好了。几个小小的婴儿，混合着他们三人的基因。查尔斯坐在床上呻吟出声。他关于未来家庭的想法被眼前更迫切的问题所取代。  
  
“仆人们此刻在为沐浴做准备，陛下。温水，不会有烫伤”，她微笑着说，眼神充满希望和信赖，“按摩师已经就绪，早餐也在那里等着你。”  
  
查尔斯正要感谢她的审慎，一声响亮的心灵感应召唤在他半睡半醒的大脑中响起：  
  
“查尔斯查尔斯查尔斯查尔斯查尔斯查尔斯。”  
  
他教过艾里克如何使用，但是所到范围最近真让人印象深刻。  
  
“是的，亲爱的，我没事。给我点时间，我会去找你，和你待在一起的。”  
  
“对不起对不起对不起。”  
  
“没关系的，我的爱人，我现在很好。我只是需要先洗个澡。”  
  
“你-你-洗-澡——对不起，这次有宝宝了吗？”  
  
查尔斯又发出一声呻吟，安娜·玛丽开始大笑，帮助他把仍在颤抖的双腿站好。  
  
“老天，有了宝宝以后就会变成这样吗？”  
  
她笑得更厉害了，伸出隔着一层织物的手掌，说道：  
  
“不，陛下，我可以向你保证，情况 **绝对** 会变得更加复杂。”


End file.
